The Most Perfect Snow Day Ever
by CMK Jam-Sam
Summary: It wasn't every day that it snowed in Jump City; when it did, Gar wanted to make each day the most perfect snow day ever, even better then the last. But something was always missing... AU BBRae slight RobStar CyBee.


_**The Most Perfect Snow Day Ever**_

_It wasn't every day that it snowed in Jump City; when it did, Gar wanted to make each day the most perfect snow day ever, even better than the last. But something was always missing... AU BBRae slight RobStar CyBee

* * *

_

It wasn't everyday that it snowed in Jump City; when it did, children were fast to beg their parents to take them to the park or just let them go outside and teenagers were quick to grab a sled and their friends and slide down the biggest slope they could find, while mothers would make hot cocoa for soon-to-be-coming-back-for-lunch kids and fathers would dig through the garage to find a shovel or something real darn close to it and clear the drive way of any frozen white liquid.

For little Garfield Logan, snow meant fun. And fun meant the most perfect snow day ever. And the most perfect snow day ever meant friends. Or, more importantly, _with_ friends, which little Garfield Logan severely lacked right about now.

You see, Garfield just moved to Jump City from a little town about fifty miles away. This meant that he didn't know anybody around here, so he was practically the loneliest boy on the face of the earth.

But snow was snow. So the least he could do was have fun.

"Can I go outside?" Garfield asked Rita, his adoptive mother. "Please?"

"Maybe," she answered.

He sat there for a moment. His patience was very thin, like any kid his age.

"Pleeease?"

She smiled. "Sure, just go grab your stuff, okay?"

Garfield cheered, then ran to the closet and grabbed his snow gear. He got his jacket, his pants that wouldn't get wet from the snow, his boots, his gloves, and his hat, and started putting them on. Rita came behind him and picked up his jacket, to which Garfield told her to put it down and that he could do it himself—really, he could, she just didn't want to see her 'little' boy grow up_._ She laughed.

With that, six year old Garfield Logan, fully dressed in warm and water-proof clothes, walked outside into the fresh snow covered world, planning the most perfect snow day ever in his head.

'Cause who _didn't_ want the most perfect snow day ever?

"Stay near the house, okay?" Rita called. Garfield nodded back at her and waved.

"Okay!"

So little Garfield Logan pranced around, watching with childish delight as his feet sunk deeper and deeper in the snow. He fell backwards, happily making a snow angel, because in every truth there was about the most perfect snow day ever, you couldn't complete it without a snow angel.

"Hey!"

He sat up. A voice! Where did it come from?

_Spaff!_

"Haha! Missed!"

Garfield stood up. There was a group of about seven or so kids throwing snowballs at each other.

A snowball fight!

Garfield's eyes lit up with joy, his smile matching his ecstasy. That _definitely_ would make this snow day perfect!

"Hey! Hey!" he shouted, running over to them. He was pelted with a snowball or two before the kids had noticed he was there. When they did, the snowballs were either dropped or held tightly in their owner's hands.

"Hey, can I play?" he asked, giving them a huge smile.

"I dunno," one of the kids said. "_Can_ you?"

The kid turned back to another one. "Can he?"

"Depends," the other said, trying to look intimidating. "What's your name?"

"Garfield," he answered.

It was silent for a whole three seconds. Then they all burst out laughing. Garfield didn't know why they were laughing. Garfield was his name, people don't laugh at other people's names, unless they're something stupid, like poopyhead or bob.

"Garfield? Like the cat?" a girl asked. It took him a good two seconds to remember the orange cat he saw on TV the other day was also named Garfield.

"Oh! Yeah!" He paused. "But I don't think I was named after the cat..."

"Well of course you weren't, genius," a smart looking kid said. "Who'd name a kid after a cat?"

Garfield thought this over. "Uh...a cat?"

They burst out laughing. Garfield smiled weakly.

"Dude, he's so dumb," someone muttered.

"Should we really let him play? We may catch his stupidness," another said.

"Shush!" the intimidating one said. He turned to Garfield. "Okay, _Garfield_." The others tried to hold in their laughter. "If you wanna play, you have to be able to make a snowball, and throw it. Think you can do that?"

"Oh! Yeah! I can make a snowball and throw it!" He dropped to the ground and scooped up some snow, trying to make it into a ball. It took him a couple minutes, to which some present remarked, "He's slow," but he finally had a crude looking snowball. He smiled triumphantly. "Yeah!"

"Good," the apparent leader of the group said, "Now throw it."

Garfield tossed the snowball. It landed a few inches from him. For a few moments, everybody just stared at it. Then they burst out laughing.

"H-he can't even throw a snowball!"

"How pathetic is that?"

"Think he would make a good snow fort?"

"Lame!"

Garfield shrunk down. _Maybe if he hid they would stop laughing..._

"Yeah, well, your too lame and weak to play with us," the leader said. "So...see ya around, cat boy!"

"Haha, cat boy...that's funny." And with that, the group left little Garfield alone, their laughter ringing in his ears.

_Lame..._

_Weak..._

He shook his head. Garfield Logan wasn't 'Lame' or 'Weak'! He was...Garfield Logan!

The boy stood there for a moment, glaring in there direction. He quickly stuck his tongue out at them angerly, then crossed his arms.

"I'll show them..." he muttered, stomping off. A few feet later, he stopped, then slumped down. "Ah, who am I kidding, I'm just little old _Garfield_..."

"Garfield?"

"Gah!" The boy with the same name as the orange cat jumped, startled out of his brains. He turned around, finding a girl with short cut black hair staring at him. Her eyes seemed to pierce his very soul.

"Uh...hi," he said weakly.

"..." She stared at him for a moment, examining him. "Hello."

"Uh...did you...see all that?" he asked, pointing at the spot he had been moments before. She nodded. "Oh," he said simply.

"They're a bunch of jerks, don't mind them," she said after a while, surprising him.

"What? Oh, um, right..." He twiddled with his glove for a moment. "So...what's your name?"

"Rachel," she said.

"Huh. Pretty name."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's much better then _Garfield..._"

"But Garfield's _your_ name, shouldn't you be proud of it?"

He paused, pondering her statement. "Uh...I guess?"

"So don't mind them. Like I said, they're a bunch of jerks," Rachel said, nodding curtly. Garfield blinked.

"...Right." He was running out of ideas of what to talk about. Think, Garfield, think! Don't want to lose an almost friend! "...Do you like making snowmen?"

She nodded. "Yeah!"

He smiled at her answer. "So you wanna go make one?"

She nodded again. "Sure!"

So the two of them made their very own snowman. They called him Frosty (Garfield really liked the name) and sang the Frosty the Snowman song a couple times (Garfield had to teach Rachel the third verse, but found he couldn't remember the rest of it, so they skipped over to the thumpety thump-thump part and back again) before they decided to make some snow angels, then made Frosty a friend (Frostina).

"This is fun!" Garfield cried happily. Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"Garfield!" Rita called from the porch. "Time to come in!"

"Oh! Okay!" he called. He looked back at Rachel. "Uh, that's my call to go in."

"Right," Rachel said.

"Uh...you wanna come with me? Rita's got some hot chocolate...I think..."

Rachel accepted the offer, which surprised the young Garfield. What he didn't know, however, was that Rachel would have come with him anyways, even if there was no hot chocolate involved.

So the two children ran over to Garfield's house, where he introduced his new friend to his adoptive mother. She greeted Rachel with kindness and set the two up with a nice hot cup of hot cocoa each, marshmallows included.

"This is really good hot chocolate!" Garfield said, slurping it down noisily. Compared to him, Rachel was sipping it quietly, barely making a sound.

"...It is..." she murmured, setting the cup down. "Thanks for the hot chocolate," she said. Rita nodded.

"You're welcome," she said.

The younglings continued to drink their chocolaty drink, enjoying every last drop provided. Garfield was very happy, as was Rachel, even if she didn't show it.

"Let's be best friends forever!" Garfield said, raising his hand in the air dramatically. Rachel got a bit flustered.

"Best friends forever?" she asked, just to make sure. He nodded.

"Yeah!"

Rachel's lips formed a smile; Garfield, though he wouldn't admit it, with the fear of catching cooties, thought it was very, very pretty.

"Okay!" she said. Garfield laughed. This was the start of a beautiful friendship...

...and the most perfect snow day ever.

* * *

Four years passed since then; it hadn't snowed since. The only form of frozen water Jump City'd gotten since then was the frost in the early winter mornings, which wasn't much, but still counted as snow for Gar (even if he couldn't make snowmen out of it).

It turned out that Rachel and Garfield went to the same school, so they hung out together as much as possible. There, they met two other boys: Victor Stone and Richard Grayson. Victor loved sports and was very very great at computers and the like, while Richard took martial arts and was very good at it.

Somewhere during their second year of being friends, a new girl came to the class. Her name was Kori Anders. She had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. She even laughed when Garfield tried to be funny!

_And if anyone asked, Richard did not—I repeat, _did not—_have a crush on her, no matter how obvious to the world it was._

So another two years passed after that, and finally, when Garfield was ten years old, it snowed again.

_Time for the most perfect snow day ever, Gar!_

Another thing; people started to call him Gar now (except for the mean bullies, who called him cat boy, but whatever) ever since he'd met Vic and Richard. Except Kori, who had called him 'Garfield Logan' for a while, and Rachel, who always called him Garfield no matter what.

But still, as soon as it started snowing he called up Rachel and told her to call Kori and that he'd call Vic and Rich, and that they'd have the funnest snow day ever! She responded with her best attempt to sound as excited as him, which wasn't much, but still made Gar even happier.

_Because when she was happy, he was even happier then usual, which was saying something._

And so the five friends met up and made plans for their greatest snow day in the history of snow days.

"And we can make snowmen, and have a snowball fight, and make snow angels, and...and...!"

"Gar, man, chill!" Vic said, patting his blonde friend on the back. "We have all day, so relax!"

"Yeah!" Richard agreed, his usual spikey black hair tucked under a hat and his usual shades in place.

"So what are we to do first?" Kori asked. "Are we to have a snowball fight?"

"Maybe," Richard said.

"Can we make snowmen?" Gar asked. Rachel nodded in agreement. "Or—or maybe we can use this new sled I got for my birthday!"

He held his fancy new sled up for his friends to admire; it was the best birthday present he'd ever gotten, and he'd patiently waited for it to snow so he could use it. Kori stared at it with wide, curious eyes.

"I think that is a toe-bog-gan, Gar," she said, sliding her fingers across it. Gar blinked.

"Toe-bog-gan?" he repeated.

"I think that's a fancy word for wooden sleds," Richard piped.

"It is," Rachel agreed.

"So what're we doing?" Vic asked, growing impatient. They were all so distracting and indecisive...

"I say we sled!" Gar said. Kori nodded happily.

"Yes! I wish to sled the toboggan, too!"

Richard instantly agreed with her. "Yeah, me three!"

"I want to build a snowman," Rachel said.

"And I wanna have a snowball fight," Vic finished. It was obvious who won here...

So they all took turns sledding down a slope they found that wasn't occupied by high schoolers; Gar went first, the 'guinea pig' to see if it was safe. After that, Kori and Richard went down. The other three could clearly see Richard's red face as Kori wrapped her arms around him and they sled down the slope, and laughed at his denial. Kori bounced back up, Richard dragging the sled behind her. Then Vic went down, and after that Rachel and Gar went down. It continued like this for a while until the slope became less slopey and they got bored.

So then they found a nice patch of snow and started making snowmen. Once three nice snowmen stood, one made by Vic, another by Kori and Richard, and the last by Rachel and Garfield, they nodded proudly at their work, and Garfield started singing the Frosty the Snowman song. Kori tried singing along, which made Richard stumble over what he remembered of the lyrics, blushing as he did. Rachel hummed along with him. Vic just stood there for a moment.

Then he threw a snowball at Gar, successfully shutting the boy's mouth. Kori gasped, and the others stared at him, waiting for him to retaliate. He picked up a lump of snow, made a crude snowball, and declared, "_Snowball fight!_"

And so the fight commenced. It had begun as an 'every-kid-for-his-or-her-self' kind of game, but then Richard took a blow for Kori, and Gar pushed Rachel out of the way of a snowball, and two teams slowly formed; Richard and Kori on one team and Vic, Gar and Rachel on the other.

Soon the snowball fight ended—they'd called a truce—and they heard Rita call them in for some hot chocolate. But Gar tried to squeeze some more time out of the snow day—claiming it wasn't the most perfect yet and was missing something—so he took his sled and was about to go down once more.

"Hey!" he called, catching Rachel's attention. He stood up on his sled. "Watch this, Rae—_eeeheyeyeh!_" He fell over, the sled tipping and falling with him as he slid down, sledless, to the bottom. Rachel, worried, ran over to him.

"Garfield, are you okay?" she asked. Gar pulled his head up, flopping onto his back, then started making a snow angel.

"Haha, I _knew_ something was missing! Didn't make snow angels!" He laughed jovially. "'Rae'," he repeated, remembering what he had said before being cut off by his sled. "That sounds so cool! I'm gonna call you Rae from now on!"

She gave him a look that said, 'seriously? You're kidding me, right?' and said, "It's Rachel. Don't call me Rae."

"Too late!" He laughed some more. "C'mon, _Rae_, the others are already inside!"

So he picked up his sled—his nice, pretty sled—and walked back with Rachel to his house. There they got hot chocolate and sat with Kori, Richard and Vic and drank happily.

"Isn't this hot chocolate good, _Rae?_" Gar asked, happily teasing her with the new nickname. The other three grew confused.

"Rae?" Vic asked. "Since when do you call Rachel Rae?"

"Since I tripped on my sled and made a snow angel five minutes ago," Gar answered curtly.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I told him not to call me that..."

"Why? I think it sounds nice, _Rae_," Gar said, snickering mischievously. Vic smiled.

"So do I, _Rae,_" he agreed, laughing as he used the new nickname.

Rachel groaned. "Not you too..."

This snow day was even better then the last one, Gar decided. It was definitely more fun, and he'd finally figured out how to throw a snowball!

_But it still didn't feel like the most perfect snow day ever...

* * *

_

Another three years passed; Snow had been a thing many children and five certain thirteen-year-olds longed for.

Gar continued to call Rachel Rae (regardless how bad it annoyed her) but it didn't seem to bother her as much when Vic or Richard called her that (Vic more then Richard, Gar complained that she was being unfair). Kori's sister had come and hung out with them a couple times, but she just seemed interested in Richard.

_Not to make her sister jealous, of course. Oh, no. She just...felt like...seeing him fluster. 'Cause she's like that._

Vic tried out for the football team. He was extremely good (extremely just being the same as two verys) and was made the quarterback of the team.

Rachel started dyeing her hair purple, too. It was a nice shade, and totally matched her personality, Gar noted.

She also had her first crush on a guy named Malchior. Gar had sensed something wrong with him, but no one paid his opinion any attention. As long as Rachel was happy, it was good. But then Malchior broke her heart...and Gar rubbed it in everyone's faces that he was right.

_Which didn't help but still made him feel better. He vowed that if he ever saw that jerk face again that made his best friend forever heart broken he'd smash his head into a thousand tiny pieces and make him pay for what he did..._

And it was two months ago that Gar had met Tara, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen...

_Her flowing blond hair, her bright blue eyes...she laughed at his jokes, liked to do things he liked to do...she was _perfect.

But the one down side was that Tara and Rachel practically _hated _each other. Why, he didn't know. They never really talked about it. No one else knew why either.

And poor Gar had been trying to work up the courage to ask Tara out; Rachel only seemed to be shooting him down, which was strange, even for her.

And then, it snowed.

But it was, like, ten o' clock at night, so all he could do was watch through his bedroom window as it snowed.

_Snow. How to describe snow? Well, it was white, and soft, and sometimes fluffy. It melted. A lot. But it also made good for making snow balls and snow men and the like. It even made the water freeze into icicles. Snow? Snow was snow. Thats all it was._

So Gar contemplated, bored out of his mind, really, _really_ wanting to be outside right about now.

And suddenly, his prayers were answered.

_Clink clink clink clink!_

Gar shot up, focusing more on his window. There, was Tara, the _girl of his dreams_, at his window.

Oh my god.

He franticly opened up his window, careful not to scare Tara back and make her fall over (even if this was only the first floor. It'd still smart to fall over.) and cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, silly," she said, and her smile practically made his heart melt.

"R-r-really?"

"Yeah, or else I'd be at some other guy's window," she said. He laughed. She giggled. It was silent for a bit.

Awkward...

"So..._why_ are you here?" he asked.

"I want to show you something," she said. "Think you can sneak out?"

Gar contemplated this; he _could _sneak out...if he was quiet...and Rita was asleep, as was Steve, so he was pretty much okay to sneak out.

But still. Sneak out. With Tara.

This was like a dream come true.

So he said sure and grabbed a jacket. Then he and Tara (once he got out of the window successfully) walked around town.

It was like a winter wonderland that he'd never gotten to experience; Tara only made it better. The way his breath would fog up in front of him and how the icicles glittered from the light of the street lamps was so beautiful, he couldn't believe it was all real.

So eventually they came to the park. Tara led him through the forest, and eventually they reached a large oak tree with a tree house neatly fit between its branches.

"It's an old tree house me and my brother built," Tara explained, catching Gar's attention. "It's really old, so I don't think we'd both be able to fit up there. But it's still nice looking, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled, not even glancing too long at the tree house.

They stood there for a few more moments. Their breathing became relaxed and the fog from their exhaling became less noticeable in the dark, with the snowflakes falling lightly above them.

"So..." Gar was nervous. He'd never felt this way around a girl before. But this was _Tara_.

"So...I'm moving..." she said, trying to not look Gar in the eye. He did a double take.

"You're moving?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah..."

Gar couldn't believe it. She was moving. Moving. She. Tara. Moving. ...Tara. Moving.

"When?" he asked, even though he really, really didn't want to know.

"...Tomorrow," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Woah. "T-Tomorrow?" he repeated. She nodded. He scratched his head in thought.

"Uh...well...we can still get together on weekends, can't we?" he asked, trying to stay positive.

"...I'm moving _out of the country_."

That crushed any hope Gar had then and there.

"...Out of the country."

"Yeah."

"Dude."

"Yup."

"Thats...far."

"It is."

"Huh..."

"Yeah..."

"Right..."

It was awkwardly silent.

"So...I guess this'll be the last chance I have to say this." Gar took a deep breath, facing Tara. She grew curious. "I really _really _like you, Tara!"

He closed his eyes, waiting for her to respond.

Maybe she liked him back. Maybe she didn't. Long distance relationships worked, right?

He felt her hand awkwardly grip his shoulder; he could have sworn he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. She gave him a sad smile.

So...she didn't feel the same way?

"I'm...glad you do, Gar..." she said, fumbling over her thoughts and words. "It's just...I see you more as..._a little brother_..."

Gar swallowed. So this is what rejection felt like.

"It's okay...I understand..." he mumbled. She tried smiling happily, but failed. Miserably.

"It's okay, though! We can still be friends, and...I'll call you, and we can talk...and you can tell me how Kori and Vic and Rich and Rachel are doing..."

"I...I'd rather...not..." he mumbled. She looked down.

"Oh. Okay..."

Silence.

Awkward silence.

_Really _awkward silence.

"So...I'll see you later?" she asked, though they both knew that wasn't true.

"Sure..." the thirteen year old muttered. He walked off, leaving her to walk to her home by herself.

It was strange. He didn't feel depressed. He didn't feel lifeless. He didn't feel...dead.

_He felt relieved...

* * *

_

A month passed; Tara didn't show up for school the next day. And the week after that, and the week after that...Kori, Vic and Richard grew worried.

"Do you know where she is?" they asked him.

"No," he said, though he knew it was sort of a lie and sort of the truth.

And so here he was, today, in class. They were graduating the eighth grade this year. Surprisingly, it was snowing.

_Twice in the same year was freaky; to bad it was during class, so they can't go out and play..._

So Gar just sat at his desk, staring out the window, which was strange, even for him. He sighed.

"Hey, Garfield."

Gar looked up, seeing his best friend forever, Rachel. "Oh, hey..."

"You do know the lunch bell rang ten minutes ago, right?" she asked. He didn't answer.

"...Is this about Tara?" she finally asked, surprising Gar. She never really called Tara by her name, she just addressed her as...names he wouldn't like to repeat.

"Sorta..." he muttered. The snow fluttered down effortlessly, masking the ground in soft white clusters that were bound to melt by the time school ended.

"..." She looked out the window with him. "Pretty, isn't it?"

He nodded, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Something was different about her. Something was new. Something he couldn't put his finger on...

_Maybe you're seeing what was there all along, what was missing from your most perfect snow day ever...

* * *

_

The next three years flew by quickly. Vic had finally mustered the courage to ask a girl named Karen out and they soon found they liked each other a lot, so they started dating.

_Not like it wasn't expected that Vic would've gotten a girlfriend some time..._

Richard got better at masking up his huge crush on Kori, Gar noted, and the two became very close. Almost boyfriend-girlfriend close. But whenever that was mentioned Richard would just glare instead of how he used to blush a thousand shades of crimson, which disappointed Gar. He liked seeing Richard flush.

_No more teasing, now, eh Gar?_

But then Kitten Moth blackmailed him into going to the dance with her sophomore year...which didn't go so well with Kori once she found out. Lets just say she started seething, looked like she had rabies, punched a lot of stuff, and ripped a few pillows in half (poor pillows). And maybe her little brother's video game system (poor Ryan). And her sister's 30 page history report (luckily she had a backup). Then she stomped off to the dance, finding Richard and Kitten sitting down, Richard not looking so happy and Kitten trying to get him to dance. Kori, having the right sense not to go ballistic, simply pushed Kitten over and angerly told her to leave Richard alone. When Kitten asked her why she should, Kori said not to mess with her man. Which attracted the attention of the whole dance floor and made Richard blush a million shades of crimson red.

This made Gar laugh even harder then he used too.

That made Rachel slap him harder then she used too. They had both stagged the dance, if you're wondering. 'Cause they're awesome like that.

Vic was with Karen. Nonetheless they were just as surprised as everyone...

Needless to say the two got together after that, seeing as they were somehow voted the cutest 'couple' at the dance by the people who attended it (like in all sappy romance stories). Kitten, a few minutes later, was found making out with a guy named Fang. Then they had many many on-again-off-again relationships. No one bothered them, but innocent bystanders were often dragged in the middle of this to get the other jealous.

_They should just go away and save the bystanders all the trouble..._

Gar found that he got nervous around Rachel a lot more often, which surprised him, because that was exactly how he used to act around Tara when he had a crush on her...which would mean he had a crush on Rachel...which was absolutely _impossible_. She was his best friend forever! He couldn't _like like_ her!

_But the impossible often is possible, little Garfield..._

Rachel was just Rachel. She continued to be herself, and read more and more...and maybe went goth. The world would never know.

_Maybe Gar would, if you asked him. With a pretty pretty please and some sugar on top._

During their years in high school, the gang made lots of friends. Like Roy and Garth and Jenny and Wally and Joseph and Kole and a bunch of other people you couldn't list all in one breath.

And then, in Junior year, it happened.

It snowed once again in sixteen year old Garfield's life.

During their third annual Christmas party. They were having it at Gar's house, like they always did ever since they started Freshmen year, and all of their friends—and I mean _all—_were there. The whole list (that you _still_ can't say all in one breath).

It was Kori's little brother, Ryan, that had noticed it was first snowing. Because the people with little siblings were invited to take them along. Partly because Gar was nice, partly because Gar liked seeing little kids enjoying Christmas.

"Look!" Ryan had shouted. "Snow!"

This had caught everyone's attention. Snow. The thing they remembered from their childhoods as being a way to get out of school. A way to have fun. Something so pure, so simple, so breathtaking...so...so...

So about to be pumbled by a hoard of teenagers right now.

Everyone in the house practically rushed out into the snow at the same time, they almost got stuck in the doorway. After a few moments of watching the snow fall, there was finally enough snow to have a snowball fight.

Which Vic started. By throwing a snow ball at Gar when he has started asking everyone what they wanted to do. Gar then made a not-so-crude snowball and held it up, declaring, "_Snowball fight!_"

Now this was a real 'every-man-for-himself' deal. Well, more like a 'I'm-pairing-off-with-this-guy/gal-that-okay-with-you?' kind of thing.

'Cause really. Everyone paired up.

After the fun of the snowball fight wore out, Gar ran in and got his old, unused sled out, and everyone—and I mean _everyone—_took a turn sledding down the largest slope they could find (being a teenager had its perks, little kids knew the big slopes were teenage turf). While Gar waited for his turn, he fell over. 'Cause he tripped and stuff.

While on the ground, he made a snow angel. _Best to make use of the circumstances, eh, Gar?_

Three out of the most perfect snow day ever list done, Gar told himself happily. Now he just needed to make a snowman.

As soon as it began, everyone got tired of the sled. Rachel suggested that they make snowmen. About half the population present agreed. The other half came along because they couldn't think of anything better to do.

A line of snowmen slowly formed, and once completed, Gar started humming the old Frosty tune he knew so well. Kori started singing with him, as she had finally found time to learn the song. Richard sang with her, and soon, everyone was singing or humming to the old kid's song. Even Rachel.

And that was something.

The rest of the day was spent just hanging out in the frost covered landscape (its a wonder the snow lasted so long) and once hot chocolate was served, sitting on the porch and watching as their friends left. This left Richard, Kori, her little brother, Vic, Karen, Rachel, and Gar as the last ones there, content with just being with each other.

"Hey...what's that?" Ryan asked, pointing upward. Kori squinted.

"I believe that is mistletoe hanging above Rachel and Gar's heads, Ryan," she said.

The contents of Gar's second mug of hot chocolate came spewing out of his mouth in his, and everyone else's, surprise.

"Say _what?_"

"Mistletoe. Above your and Rachel's heads," Kori repeated. Vic suddenly grew delighted. Gar looked above his head shakily, and upon spotting the offending poisonous plant, guffawed at it.

"Oh shoot, who put that there?"

Unbeknownst to him and the others, Rita was smiling devilishly in the kitchen. Go figure.

"Well, Gar, this means you gotta kiss Rae, right?" Vic asked, obviously enjoying this too much. Richard found enjoyment out of this too.

"Yeah, Gar, that's tradition, right?" he asked. Oh, years of torture about his crush on Kori were _so_ getting their revenge right about now...

"Uh..uh..." Gar was absolutely flustered. "Er...uh..."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No way am I letting that dunderhead kiss me."

Vic snorted. Karen elbowed him discreetly.

"Hey! I'm not a dunderhead!" Gar cried. "I got a B on my history test!"

"Yippee," Rachel remarked. "Good for you."

It was quiet for a minute. Seemed like no kiss was happening soon. Gar actually felt a bit disappointed.

Soon, Kori's mom came, so she and her brother left. Richard departed once her car was out of sight, and Vic and Karen decided to walk back to their homes together. This left Gar and Rachel alone.

"Uh..Rae...about the...Mistletoe..." Gar began, extremely flustered (extremely being the same as three verys right about now).

"Oh, save it," she said, standing up. Gar's eyes widened.

"Wha—?"

"I'm not letting a poisonous plant decide who I'm going to kiss," she said. She started walking off. Gar followed her.

"Uh...you gonna be okay walking home—?" Gar was cut off by the impossible happening.

Or, actually, the very possible happening.

Rachel grabbed his shirt and brought her lips to his. They were kissing. _Kissing_.

And Gar couldn't find a single word to describe it. It was like...an indescribable piece of indescribableness.

After about six seconds, Rachel slowly detached her lips from his. Gar was dumbstruck. His brain couldn't form one coherent thing to say to her.

"Buh...buh...buh...duh..."

"What? I said I wasn't going to let a poisonous plant decide who I'm going to kiss," she said, like it was everyday knowledge. She quickly used her hand to close Gar's gapping mouth. "Uh...see you tomorrow," she said quickly, then ran off.

Gar stood there for a moment, replaying what had just happened in his mind. It didn't seem real. It was like something out of a storybook. A crazy storybook, even.

But...

It was something about being from a crazy storybook that he liked.

He smiled.

Maybe that was what he'd been missing this whole time.

"Dude..."

And maybe, just maybe, she _was _pretty. And maybe it took him ten years to realize it. But he'd say it, regardless of cooties. Preferably, though, in the snow.

* * *

It wasn't everyday that it snowed in Jump City; when it did, children were fast to beg their parents to take them to the park or just let them go outside and teenagers were quick to grab a sled and their friends and slide down the biggest slope they could find, while mothers would make hot cocoa for soon-to-be-coming-back-for-lunch kids and fathers would dig through the garage to find a shovel or something real darn close to it and clear the drive way of any frozen white liquid.

For high schooler Garfield Logan, snow meant fun. And fun meant the most perfect snow day ever. And the most perfect snow day ever meant friends. Or, more importantly, _with_ friends, which he had plenty of now.

And maybe a girlfriend, if he was lucky.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. I just got inspired in the wrong season to write this. So yeah.**

_**~This is Real!~**_

_**~This is Me!~**_

**This is long. So yeah. I like it long. Or I just write a lot of long stuff and don't have the heart to chop it up into short chapters. Hm. Maybe that's it.**

**Anyways...Hi! Started writing this sometime in July or August 'cause I really wanted it to snow, got bored, and decided to finish it up and post it! Tried a new writing style with it. Italicized parts are sort of like comments from some outside force or something...so are the comments in parenthesis. Hope you guys like and enjoy it!**

**Maybe if I'm bored enough I'll do another one themed with a different season or something. I don't know. Different couple? Same couple? Hm...so many choices...**

**So yeah. Maybe you can review, please? I'd very much appreciate it. :)**

**CMK**


End file.
